


Sci-Fi Project: War Amongst The Stars-PLEASE GIVE THIS A TRY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Romance, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe- Krypton did not embrace isolationism, F/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Hey guys! I would love your opinion on this thin I'm working on as a side thing to write around writer's block.Background: Earth gets invaded by a group of alien races called The Covenant, who need canon fodder for a war they’re waging against these other aliens from a planet called Krypton. Krypton sends an expeditionary force to relief Earth and helps the armies of Earth fight off The Covenant.





	Sci-Fi Project: War Amongst The Stars-PLEASE GIVE THIS A TRY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place in a forest in the Rockies between a squad of human soldiers and an officer of the Kryptonian Army placed with them as an atachée.

The batallion started settling down for the night and the Kryptonians went around the camp, installing their shield pylons in that incomprehensible pattern that reminded Frank that humans were really dumb animals (or perhaps it was just him but he hadn’t heard any of the guys having theories about how the pylons worked or the pattern that dictated where to put them to protect the batallion during the night from those pesky bird-looking snipers the Covenant had)

All he knew and cared about was that the Kryptonians knew what they were doing and since they arrived the fighting started to look a lot less like a slaughter and more like the messy skirmishes he knew by heart from his tours in Afghanistan and Irak.

Colonel En-Payg came to tell Frank and his guys it was safe to start fires and such other preparations to get a good night’s rest before the raid on the battery fortifications tomorrow and it was Curtis (it was always him really) who started to bother the woman with his questions that rang a siren in Frank’s head that kept repeating over and over “To her we’re something resembling talking baboons”

“Ma'am, how come y'all are that pretty?”

Frank chuckled lightly as he wondered how much Kar was going to struggle with human slang tonight, but the woman had asked to be let in to the particular speech patterns of the US.

“Excuse me, Sgt Holye?” She raised one of those refined white blonde eyebrows she had that seemed like sea foam on milk white skin

Micro tapped him in the arm to remind him not to just drop random questions that needed careful wording “Sgt Holye would like to know how is it possible that all the Kryptonians we’ve met are able to meet our criteria for aesthetical beauty”

“Well, I have been made aware we meet them just now-” Kar bit on her lips in that way that seemed to be Kryptonian body language for ‘That’s an interesting question, let me think about it’ and said the most hilarious shit Frank had heard since his ex had told him she was sorry for cuckholding him “And in the trust of us, I am actually not that much of a looker by my people’s standards”

The roar of a laugh that came out of Frank made Kar even more paler than she already was and it didn’t help that Micro, Russo and Curtis chuckled with him.

“Have I made a form of faux pass?” Kar genuinely seemed to think that and Frank just shook his head side to side.

“No, ma'am. It’s just we find it hard to believe. You’re all god damn gorgeous. Starting by you, Captain El and Lt. Ers” Russo added and Frank just thought 'Keep trying, dude. She ain’t gonna do it’

“Well, thank you Capt. Russo”

“Seriosuly ma'am-” Curtis spoke up and Frank was starting to consider just beating him up later so he would stop bothering the woman that kept them alive on a daily basis “Anyone who says you ain’t a looker is lying through their teeth. When they made you, they broke the mold and it was a damn shame”

“Not so much as broke it. It was encrypted” Kar made the off handed remark not understanding it was just figurative speech and Micro’s bulb lit up so brightly that it seemed to Frank the sun was already out.

“So you are made?” Micro asked and Frank could already feel himself being sung to sleep by the sciency talk that was coming up.

“Artifical wombs and genetic engineering have been a standard amongst my people for longer than your people have had the knowledge of fire”

“So, you’ve outsourced pregnancy? My ex will beg you to share that secret if she hears that” Frank joked

“Not so much outsourced it as it was necessary if there was to be a future for my especies”

“Why?-” Hoyle asked and Frank could tell he was just wondering outloud “A massive spike in infertility?”

“Religious zealots created a virus and spread it across the planet, using themselves as the spreading vector-” Kar rolled her eyes to the back of her head as if to recall something “Our population went from about 8 billion to 500 million”

To say Frank was stunned was an understatement as he felt a icy chill run up and down his back as he thought of just how that would've looked like. All the body bag-filled places, the histeria, the fear...

“Fuck-” he muttered “So you used tech to bring the population back to full numbers?”

“No. At first we used it to prolong our lifes. The life span of my people went from 150 to 5,000 years but then we realized that entire decades were going by without births and quite a bit of deaths”

Frank didn’t knew what to be more stunned by in that last piece of conversation: The fact these people hacked life spans, the fact that they weren’t having kids even though they had all the time in the world for them or the fact that they were still dying.

“Decades?” Russo asked and Kar nodded

“Kryptonian pregnancy is a difficult time. We women become pretty much bedridden and hormonal after a while-” Frank wanted to add he knew after two kids that human women were just the same but didn’t want to interrupt “And with the new life spans it became less and less of a priority and men…Well I believe human and kryptonian males aren’t that different from what I’ve been told when it comes to children”

Russo chuckled “Love the baby making process, hate raising them”

“So what happened? Why did the death rates spiked after that tragedy?” Micro made little of the comment, Frank could tell his wish to know more was consuming him.

“Suicides. Life started to seem too long and boring. Instead of helping the population resurge with more children throughout a longer life span, it kept dwindling. It got so bad there were as few as 10,000 Kryptonians in existance”

“And then?” Frank asked

“A-” Kar stopped for a moment, most likely to consider the most appropiate word in English “World Summit was held and it was decided that emergency surrogacy meassures were needed. The few Kryptonians that remainded were drafted into clan-like associations for the purpose of raising children in a communal manner”

“How did genetic engineering got into the mix?” Hoyle asked noting so far that hadn’t been mentioned.

“Clan raised children became parents and they wanted the best children and surrogacy didn’t ensured genetic perfection”

“Genetic perfection?” Frank knew Micro wasn’t going to like where this could go.

“The Kryptonian equivalents of Down Syndrome, Klinefelter Syndrome, Autism and such other genetic issues still ocurred and in this new society in which every child was expected to raise more and thus return the population numbers to pre-plague levels, they were pariahs”

“So you started genetic engineering to avoid genetic diseases”

“That is correct. We erradicated genetic imperfections-” Kar seemed to have noticed Micro had gotten uncomfortable discussing genetic perfection and Frank wondered if she had reached the Holocaust part of her history book “Genetic Engineering opened a way to eradicate all the genetic flaws we had in our genomes: Cancer, tendecies towards vice, genetic diseases caused by flaws during DNA reproduction. All gone in a generation that quickly saw the numbers up to almost a billion, reason why they're called 'The Billionaire Generation' in our history texts”

“You left it at that or did you started to improve your genome?” Micro pushed on for some reason, smelling something else in the subject.

“For a time all that was done was done to insure healthy children. Later on it became a matter of public debate if further engineering was needed and whether or not personality traits should have been established pre-birth as well as whether or not to alter krptonian genome for artificial enhancements”

“Enhancements?” Russo asked this time

“My people didn’t had the muscular strength I have that allows me to rip open doors from their hinges-” Kar said with a smile on her face as if thinking 'Silly monkey’ “That was added after a lenghty, 7,000 year debate”

Hoyle whistled in astonishment “And we thought Congress was bad”

“How did you decided what went and what didn’t?” Micro started to press on his worries “How didn’t you started saying a gene that made you look like this or that made you less?”

“For starters we never had such a deep division over skin tones as humans do-” Kar said gently but Frank could tell that was Kar’s way of saying 'We aren’t racist pieces of shit like some of you monkeys’ “And actually that was why the debate lasted 7,000 years: A breeding law was established in the end that set what genes stayed and which genes were removed from our genome as well as what could and couldn’t be edited to suit both health necessities and parental preferences”

“Parental preferences?” Hoyle said “Like 'I want my kid to be tall, tanned and handsome’ kinda deal”

“In a 'I want my child to have genius levels of intelect and the tendency to rebel of a turtle’ kind of deal” Kar responded dryly, and Frank could swear she could see her yelling inside her head 'Fucking stupid monkey’

“So what can you pick?” Frank asked, wondering what he would’ve picked had for his kids had he had a choice.

“Eye and Hair color-” Kar recited rolling her eyes to the back of her head once more “Body build and certain tendencies in a limited manner to make the child naturally agreeable with parents”

“Agreeable?” Holye asked

“Kryptonians do not have parental instincts. We naturally had high natality rates and it was quite normal for 3 or 4 babies to be born per pregnancy until counterception was discovered. We can easily leave a child to die if we’re annoyed by them and it was actually common in the pre-industrial era to kill them if they gave too much trouble. Genetic tendencies to make a child likeable are allowed as an incentive to have them: An engineer can have their child be born with an inherent skill at puzzle solving, artists tend to have their children be born with better motor skill development so that their children can start their path in arts as early as one year of age”

“What did they chose for you, ma'am?” Russo asked and Frank noticed how Kar clenched her fists and bit down hard on her teeth as if saying 'How dare you ask me that, you damn dirty ape’

“For your knowledge, Lt. Russo, that is a very sensible question you can’t just ask a Kryptonian. It is very private information generaly only discussed when you’re considering having chidlren with your chosen partner-” Kar said and then added between teeth as an after thought “But in the sake of furthering your knowledge of my people, my parents chose a better memory than average for me so that I could join them as what you’d understand as the craft of lawyers”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like your opinion in General as well as this questions answered, if I can ask that of you:
> 
> 1) Is it too much exposition?  
> 2) Does this fall on that trope where an alien is an enciclopedia of their species? It’s supposed to feel like this talk about an historical era of the likes of The Reconstruction or The Crimean War (far off in history and learned in history class as common knowledge)  
> 3) Can you tell Frank likes Kar?  
> 4) Is the genetics theme a sensible topic that needs a warning?


End file.
